Sequel to the After: The Last of the TimeLord’s
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE AFTERThis is the tale after the tale that ended with ‘and they all lived happily ever after’.one thing should be kept in mind with this story it is not a fairytale, not a child’s tale and not a fable.This is the stuff of legends.R&R DRR


_Alright people here it is, THE SEQUEL baby!! Holler, Holler!! _

_This is just the prologue, so nothing to get over excited about, but if you must then do so!! Ahem ok well that is enough of basking in my own glory!_

_I actually am starting this story with an idea of how I want it all to go, fancy that a real idea, GASP. Just kidding, I know where I want it to end up and I know what I want to cover I just have to get it down on paper_

_Disclaimer: I was looking over the After the other night and I noticed that only 2-3 pages of the story had the disclaimer on it, naughty, slaps wrist, you naughty person for not telling people that you don't own Doctor Who! So this is the universal disclaimer, for the whole story._

**Disclaimer: is this _completely_ necessary, I mean you know that I know that I don't own this brilliant show. **

_Enjoy, I've got to cut back on the A/N a bit!_

**Sequel to the After: The Last of the TimeLord's**.

Prologue

Being the last of a species is well abysmal, it's mind-numbing and lonesome and all the other words that define being the last of something. However being the last of a species was nothing to the Doctor, no, it was the fact that everyone that he would ever get close to would eventually leave him. It was a fear that had plagued him when he first invited Rose on board the TARDIS, he had made a promise to him self that he wouldn't put any more people in danger and that he would travel alone.

Oh how wrong he was, as soon as he met another stupid, primitive ape he took her on board and showed her the wonders of the universe and put her life in danger every single day. All because he saved her life and in return she saved his, the latter being more impressive then the former. You would think that a great and wise, 900 year old TimeLord would know that his life is dangerous, and things happen; bad things happen and he didn't know just how much longer he could keep protecting her. But of course even though he knew all of this he continued to take her across the universe.

The bad happened, the worse possible thing in the universe happened, he lost Rose.

First was his own doing; making them both miserable and almost completely shattering the relationship that they had. The second time he lost her to the greatest force in the universe.

Death.

But things were not always how they seem in the Doctors life, with the bad comes the good, cause lets face it no one deserves what the Doctor has gone through. He needed something to happen, something good, in the pool of dire happenings in the Doctors life, to come his way.

And then it happened, lady luck was scouring the universe for some poor hopeless loser, stubbled and tripped over him. Some thing _good_ happened to him, his Rose, his stupid, primitive ape became a TimeLady, fancy that a TimeLady. It was something new and exciting, never had something like this ever happened in all of history; and he would know. There were rules to stop something like this from happening and well those that governed the rules were now space dust, fat lot of good that did him.

So this great thing had happened and one would think that all would be hunky dory.

Well you are wrong, you see humans aren't supposed to become Gallifreyan; it should be impossible. Well he had been wrong before, it was supposed to be impossible to absorb the Time Vortex, but Rose had managed that just fine. He should have known that killing Rose would be a difficult task to do; she found every loop hole to every rule in the universe. She should be dead; god knows there were enough times that the grim reaper would have been so very close to taking her soul down deaths path. But she wasn't dead; she was very much alive and was going to live for a very long time.

So back to the original question why isn't everything hunky dory?

Because change scares people, Rose had a high tolerance for change, he had seen that when he first took her into the universe. But some changes affect us a lot worse then others; this change was both a blessing and a curse, and the blessing stage was about to slowly move forward into the curse stage.

This is the tale; after the tale that ended with 'and they all lived happily ever after'. But who wants to read that because lets face it life is not a fairytale, there is no princess in locked in a tower, not prince on a white stallion.

But there is a race, a powerful race, whose very existence now depends on two souls to survive their most challenging adventure yet. There is a beautiful Rose trapped in a game of death and sorrow, there is an enigmatic individual in a blue box. There is a beginning and an end; there is a core and middle. There could be a gloomy ending or there could be a happy ending.

But one thing should be kept in mind with this story; it is not a fairytale, not a child's tale and not a fable.

This is the stuff of legends.

xxx

**Ok prologue there, hope you enjoyed.**

**Now you see that very interesting bluey purple button, yes that one, now press it and tell me what you think, I can change this.**

_**All material is subject to change at any given time, in regards to any request or suggestions that may arise from readers (within reason).**_

**Ok so I'm a freak, that you can sue me for, but I do not own this so that however is not an option. **


End file.
